It is said that there are 2,000,000 patients suffering from liver diseases such as acute hepatitis and chronic hepatitis in Japan at present, and it is known that dibenzocyclo-octadiene type lignins contained in fruits of Schisandra chinesis BAILL belonging to the genus Schisadraceae are valuable for the remedy of these liver diseases (Japanese Patent Application No. 60-122560). However, the development of a medicine having a greater liver ailment-moderating action is desired.